


first love

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, News Media, Romance, it's manifesting now, please pray for my soul because this au is starting to take over my brain, singer sakura haruno, singer sasuke uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: the wait is over-- sakura haruno is back with her first single after hiatus
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	first love

"japanese superstar sakura haruno finally releases her new single for her latest comeback, _first love_. and the fans have lost their marbles not just because the wait is finally over, but because of the message of the song itself.

haruno, after an almost 3-year long hiatus from the industry, finally made her comeback with a power ballad that solidified her title as the country's very own "voice of spring".

she laments about her "first love", the title of the track, singing about how her first love is " _always gonna be the one"_.

let's face it, we all know that this is about her split from her long-time beau, sasuke uchiha, that recently went to america to finally pursue his western career. fans are speculating that this is probably the main reason they broke up, but sources said that it was a mutual decision and that they're still good friends.

huh. as if you write a sad bop banger like that to an ex and expect to stay friends." #SASUSAKU4EVER

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was inspired by the song "first love" by utada hikaru. it's one of my favorite japanese songs ever so give it a listen for more feels! also, this is an au that i am trying to go deeper with. expect a few more drabbles regarding this one. and maybe... a full fic? lol thanks for reading!


End file.
